A Physic Romance
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Sam has a vision of a girl but it turns out that she is a target of Lucifer! Can Sam and Dean protected this girl from the ultimate evil? please comment
1. Chapter 1

"Sam! please wake up, please." A girl's voice rang in Sam Winchester head every since he had the vision about meeting a girl with silver hair the voice rang endlessly in his head. "Hey Sammy you okay?" Dean asked noticing the pale look on his brother's face. "Yeah I'm fine." Sam said. "Was it another vision about that girl?" Dean asked. "What how'd you?" Sam asked. "Come on Sammy you didn't think I couldn't hear you at the hotel the other the night." Dean asked with a smirk. "Shut up..." Sam said. "Okay geeze I was only kidding." Dean said. "Haha very funny." Sam said sarcasticly. None on them said anything the rest of the way to the church. "Okay so you think that girl's here by any chance?" Dean asked. "Dean why would I care about something like that?" Sam asked annoyed getting out of the car and slamming the door. "Okay... geeze why's he so moody?" Dean asked himself getting out of the car. "Hey look at this." Sam said going over to a sign of people gone missing. "What about it?" Dean asked. "There's only one girl on this list and it... it... it... um..." Sam said trailing off. "S'mmy?" Dean asked going over to the list. "Oh I see this is the girl you're having visions about." Dean said with a smirk. "So do you want to go and..." Dean said but before he could finish Sam was already gone into the church to look for the girl.  
"Is anyone in here?" Sam called the abondon church's walls made his words echo. "I'm not here to hurt you I just want to know if you're okay?" Sam called this time there was a sound of somebody crying. He walked to were he heard the sound, it was a girl about seventeen and she looked like she was hurt. "Please just leave." The girl mummbled. Sam walked closer putting a gently hand on her shoulder. "I said stay away from me!" The girl yeld. "Take it easy I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam told her. The girl got up revealing a scared body and just scraps of clothing. "How long have you been here?" Sam asked. "I don't know I can't remeber anymore." She said weakly. This was the girl Sam was having visions of. "Do you have parents around here?" Sam asked her. "No." She said. "What's your name?" Sam asked. "My name? it's... its... Ember Amone." She said weakly. "But you're not going to hurt me like all the others are you?" Ember asked. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I don't... I just..." She past out after that falling into Sam. "What happen to this girl?" Sam asked himself, taking off his jacket and putting it around the girl.

Sam carried the girl to the car. "What happen in there?" Dean asked. "Rather not talk about it." Sam said opening the back seat and laying the girl gently down on the seat. "Dude what are you... holy..." Dean said seeing the badly beaten up girl. "Dude you do that?" Dean asked. "No! I found her like this." Sam said closing the car door. "Okay then, first things first let's just go find a hotel and then deal with the girl." Dean said opening the drivers side and sitting down closing the door. Sam got in and closed the door. "I think there was a hotel down the road from here, that sound good to you?" Dean asked starting the car. "Yeah that fine."  
It didn't take them long to get to the hotel. Dean went to get the keys to the rooms Sam didn't even have to say anything to him since he could probbley tell by the look his little brother was giving him. "Got 'em." Dean said walking to were the rooms were. Sam got out and pick Ember up in his arms. He carried her inside seeing Dean watching something on the T.V.

Sam got the keys to the other room he took Ember into the room and laid her down on the bed. "Were, were am I?" Ember asked waking up. "You're in hotel, don't worry you're safe." Sam told her sitting down on the bed. "So what happened to you in the first place?" Sam asked her. "I told you I can't remeber anything." Ember told Sam. "Right, but then how do you explain remembering your name?" Sam asked. Ember moved to Sam leaning in on his warm shoulder. "It's like I can tell you anything." Ember said. "I'm just asking you a few question. "I know but no one ever cared about me and you're the first who's done this for me..." Ember was trailing off sleep taking over her. "Hey every thing okay in here?" Dean said coming into the room Ember moved into Sam more. "It's okay you can trust him he's my brother, Dean." Sam told her gently. "So who are you?" Dean asked. "Ember Amone." She said. "Ember Amone, you know my brother..." Dean said Ember shuddered in Sam's arms. "Dude could you shut up, she's been though enough." Sam asked. "Okay, hey I'm going out to get something to eat you want anything particular?" Dean asked. "Anythings fine." Sam said. "Okay then I'll be back in a little while then." Dean said going out the door and starting the car. Ember fell asleep after that in Sam's arms he laid her on the bed.


	2. running away from hope

Thirty minutes passed, Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop trying to check his e-mail but he was more worried about Ember to do that. "Why am I worrying so much about a girl I just met?" Sam asked himself looking at Ember sleeping. "Please stop I can't… I won't!" Ember said struggling in her sleep. "What?" Sam asked worried. "Please I'm begging you don't..." Ember pleaded in her sleep. "Ember, wake up." Sam said sitting by her side. "Sam, sam, sam!!!!" Ember yeld before waking she was crying by that point. "Ember what were you dreaming about?" Sam asked. "If I told you, then you wouldn't believe me." Ember told Sam whiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Tell me, please." Sam said sympathiticly. "Tell me how you found me first." She told Sam. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Please Sam just tell me, I promise I'll tell you everything if you do." Ember pleaded. "I'm a physic Ember and I had a vision that I would find you." Sam told her. "So it was you, then... then... I need to go..." Ember said trying to get up from the bed. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Sam asked grabbing her arm as gently as he could. "Just leave me alone, Sam!" Ember said jerking her arm away from him. she ran to the door and opened it. "Sam I'm sorry." Ember said opening it and running out the door, Dean had just gotten back with the food and he saw her running. "What the?" Dean asked going to the door. "Hey Sam was that the girl who..." Dean walked in. "Hey Sam?" Dean asked walking into the next room. "So do you want to go and try to find her?"


	3. running away won't solve anything

"Why, why am I running away from him? He seemed like he wanted to help me?" Ember asked herself running into a forest tripping over a branch and twisting her ankle. "I guess they'll find me after all… but what if…" Ember trailed off crying, she started to have vision about Sam. "No I don't want this to happen again, I just thought he wasn't real but her I find out that the man I've been waiting for to save me would be… no…. no, no" Ember trailed off. "You really think you'll escape after all Sam is me and I am him." an evil voice came said from behind her. "Please just go away, it's your fault for making me find him." Ember said. "My Fault? how is it? after all you had the vision about him." He told Ember. "Please just go away, Lucifer." Ember pleaded she burried her head in her arms. When She didn't hear him anymore she turned her head to see it was all in her head.

"So do you want to go find her?" Dean asked Sam, he only nodded


	4. The search for Amber begans

Dean got the keys to the Impala, Sam was already out at the passengers' side Dean walked up and opened his side and unlocked the passengers' side, Sam got in and Dean started the car. "So do you have any idea on were this girl went to S'mmy?" Dean asked. "I don't know but were ever she is, I hope she's alright." Sam said, trying to give himself some encouragement but it wasn't working that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry S'mmy we'll find this girl." Dean said with a smile. "Yeah I hope you're right."

"Why did I have too… he just wanted to help me, and I ran away damn it I was stupid." Amber said trying to stand but her ankle was badly sprained. "I guess I need his help after all." Amber said falling unconscious. "Hey I think I know were she is." Sam said seeing a abandon forest opening. "You think she's in there?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Sam said. Dean drove to the opening, they couldn't drive any further, Sam and Dean got out and began walking.


	5. Ember's found

They search for what seem like hours in the forest having no leads or trails on were Ember might be hiding. "Man we've been at this for hours now, S'mmy listen even if she's out there we can't find her in this kind of place." Dean said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't give me that crap Dean, look you can go back to the hotel and wait but for all I care is to find Amber." Sam said. "Okay take it easy Sasquatch, I'm just a bit worried about you that's all." Dean said. "Yeah dude thanks but I really could careless right now." Sam said as he walk on. Dean didn't say anything after that he just stood there. "Man S'mmy what am I gonna do?" Dean thought to himself, Sam was deeper in the words now. He heard a voice that sounded like Embers. "Amber? Are you here?" Sam asked looking around seeing a body laying by a tree. "Ember!" Sam said as he ran over to herside he checked for any injuries she might have gotten, when he touch her left ankle he could feel a big not. "At least it's just a sprain." Sam thought to himself gently picking Ember up in his arms and starting walking back to were Dean was. "Sam?" Ember said weakly. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "So it really is you, thank goodness." She said falling asleep in his arms.

"You found her?" Dean asked. "Yeah I did, we need to get out of here." Sam said walking to the car. "Why are you so worried about this girl anyway?" Dean asked taking the keys out of his pocket. Sam didn't answer, he put Amber in the back seat taking off his jacket and covering her with it. "Okay don't tell me then." Dean said as Sam got in. Dean started the car and drove back to the hotel neither of them said a word.

When they got back to the hotel Sam got Ember and carried her to the room to get some sleep. "So what happen to her that made her run away?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed. "I don't know she just woke up from a dream, I tried to get her to talk to me about it but it looked like she was afraid of me." Sam said sitting on the other bed. "So what are we gonna do now?" Sam asked. "Like I know, there aren't any demons sightings in this town and as far as I'm concern we should just dump the kid in a orphanage." Dean told him turning on the TV. "We can't do that." Sam said. "Why not? look Sam I know you're caring and all but..." Dean said but was cutoff. "Dude would you just listen to me, I'm telling you that she is being followed but somthing or someone and I'm not going to let her become a victum of a demon." Sam said, Sam and Dean had no idea but Ember was awake and listening to the whole thing. "I have to tell them before this gets any worse." She thought to herself. Ember got up from the bed and limp to the door, She opened the door seeing the two brothers thinking of what they should do with her. "If you two want me to leave just say it." Ember said. "Yeah and were are you gonna go?" Dean asked. "Dean, shut up." Sam said walking to Ember. "Just tell us why you ran away Ember, we promise we're not going to hurt you." Sam told her.


	6. The truth

"You two really want to know why?" Ember asked sitting down on the bed beside Sam. "Yeah we do, so spill it before I get out the holy water." Dean threaten. "Dean, just hear her out." Sam said, he didn't want Dean to hurt the girl. "It's okay Sam you don't have to protect me, even though that's why I sent you those visions." Ember said but she wished she hadn't. "Hold up you mean you're the one who's been doing it?" Sam asked. "Yes." Ember said. "I did... I don't have a family I'm always been hunted by hunters becaues they think I'm some sort of demon, but I'm not look at me I'm the same as you Sam, we're both physic surely you can understand that." Ember pleaded. "Yeah we understand." Dean said. "But that's not all the reason you ran away is it, Ember?" Sam asked. "I'm really gratefull for you finding me Sam, but you need to understand if you continue to protect me it'll only bring suffering to you and to your brother Dean." Ember said. "How do you know that'll happen?" Sam asked. "Becaues it... it happen to... to..." Ember trailed off. "To who, Ember?" Sam asked. "It happen to my family, it was only me and my older brother and little sister and he... he turned them all agaisnt me... he said I... I... was the one who would seek out his true leader of the army he was preparing, I don't know his name but he had light silver hair and he was the one who gave me my abilities... I swear to you I never wanted to be like this." Ember said tears rolling down her face.


	7. Safe is the word

Sam sat beside Ember, she was just like how he used to be. "Sam can I see you in the other room for a moment?" Dean asked. Sam followed leaving Ember alone crying. "Dude you really believe her?" Dean asked. "Yeah I do, Dean she's just like me I know the how she feels alone no one understands her..." Sam said trailing off. "Okay no chick flick moments, anyway that's not my point if she's being followed by someone or something we need to get her to a safer place." Dean said. "Were are we suppose to keep her? We can't take her to Bobby... dude I don't know what we should do." Sam said. "The Roadhouse maybe? Ellan and Joe?" Dean asked. "She would be safe there." Sam said. "Okay then it's settled RoadHouse it is then." Dean said.

Ember was still in the other room crying. "I'm nothing to them they just found me... so why do they care!" Ember screamed putting her head in her hands crying. She could hear everyword they were saying. She wiped her eyes and went to the door. "Hey!" Dean's yeld as he and Sam came back into the room. "So we agree to help you and you just want to leave again?" Dean asked. "Dean, she's..." Sam said before being cut off. "Sam... Dean... just let me leave..." Ember pleaded. "What if we don't?" She expected Dean to say that but it was Sam. "You think it's going to get any easier? Ember it won't, if we share the same abilities then why don't you want to stay with us so we can protect you?" Sam asked. Ember didn't say anything. "If you two boys think you can protect my sister you're sadly mistaken." A mysterious man said appearing between Sam, Dean, and Ember. "Who the are you suppose to be?" Dean asked. "Hm my name is Dante and I am Ember's big brother." Dante told them. "Big Brother?" Sam asked. "Oh I see you must be Sam, the boy my sister has been having vision about and the leader of our army." Dante said with a cruel smile on his face.


	8. Protecting Ember

"Sam get Ember to the Roadhouse." Dean told him while standing between them and Dante. "But what about you?" Sam asked. "Huh don't worry bout' me Sammy, just get Ember out of here." Dean said with a grin on his face. Sam nodded and took Ember by the hand to the Impala and taking off in a hurry. "You really think that was a smart move?" Dante asked, Dean wanted to make a snappy comeback but nothing he thought of seem to be good enough. "Listen why don't we not fight, it's so pointless I'm her Brother you should at least understand that considering that other one is you're own brother, what was his name? Sam Winchester." Dante said with a sly grin on his face. "_Man Sammy I hope you're having better luck then I am._"

Ember was shaking to the bone, terrified of what would happen if Dante had here in his grasp the only thing he would do with her was use her to convince Sam to join them, and of all things to happen Ember didn't want to be any part of it. "It's gonna be alright Ember." Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder. "How do you know?" She asked. "Me and my brother have gotten out of bigger scrapes then this, so I wouldn't worry." Sam told her sounding cheerful. "That's a relief, thank you Sam." Ember said, but that still didn't stop her shaking. "You hungry?" Sam asked. "A little." She said with a slight blush on her face considering her stomach growled when Sam asked. Sam saw a bar it was the only place that was open this late at night. He pulled the Impala into the parking lot. "Hold on just a second." Sam said getting out of the Impala. "Anything impecticular?" Sam asked. "No I could eat anything." Ember told him. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Excuese me can I get two coffees and two hamburgers?" Sam asked. "Sure thing coming right up." The cashier said. "This should make her feel better." Sam thought to himself while looking to the car. "Here you go two coffees and two hand hamburgers." The cashier said and Sam handed her the money while getting the bag of food. Ember who was shivering nearly jump when Sam opened the door to the Impala. "Sorry didn't mean to scar you." He said with a grin. "It's alright." Ember said quietly. "Here this should warm you up." Sam told her, giving her the coffee. "Shouldn't you be taking me to the Roadhouse? Like Dean said?" Ember asked. "Were almost there don't worry, but I just thought you would like some food before then." Sam said taking a bite of the hamburger while Ember did too. "Hm, thank you Sam." Ember said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we going to stand around or are you going to make the first move?" Dante asked with a smirk. "You're one to talk, didn't you really want to get Ember?" Dean asked. "Well yes but considering how I knew she was here with you two it was easy." Dante said evilly. "But I'm not the one she gave those versions, so why the hell are you here?" Dean asked. "That's easy; I want to have some fun before taking her back with me." Dante said with an evil grin. Dean grabbed a rock salt rifle. "Then let the games begin." Dean said sarcastically. With a rush of air that seemed to come out of noware Dante's appearance suddenly changed, well his eyes anyway. "Wait a minute Yellow eyes, it that who you are working for?" Dean asked. "Yellow eyes, that's not what I would call him but yeah that's who is the one that sent me." Dante. "_I can't believe he's this guliable._" Dean said and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "What is it?" Dante asked. "Oh nothing it's just that I can't believe how easy it is for me to get you to tell me everything, plus the fact that you are standing in the demon cycle Sam drew for protection." Dean said pointing the rifle at him. "You're more trouble then you're worth." Dante said vanishing.

When Sam arrived at the Roadhouse, Ember was almost asleep. Sam phone rang as soon as he got out of the Impala. "Did you take care of him?" Sam asked. "No not really, man this guy is sneeky." Dean said. "We're at the Roadhouse and she'll be around Ellan and Jo so I'm pretty sure she'safe."


End file.
